scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaker (Class)
a special kind of gifted human. Breakers are gifted enough to have their own classification, although they aren't really their own species, just a class. they're special due to certain powers that they have. and their name is fitting for them since they tend to break the limits for everything Qualities and other stuff Breakers have nothing in common when it comes to appearance they have an unbelievable amount of Stamina and Willpower. many of them can even use Willpower for their own attacks. any attempt of mind controlling or draining their energy will always fail. their Stamina and Will is infinite Personality-wise, Breakers typically tend to be fearless and brave. they also have their own sense of justice, typically involving wild anarchy. it doesn't always apply, though. some can still have a sense of fear. other senses like shame or common sense can be lost, though. many Breakers are immensely perverted When it comes to sex, they're gods. not only are a large portion of them well endowed, but with their infinite stamina and will, it's completely possible for a Breaker to continuously have sex forever (or at least til they die). their cum supply is also infinite, as well as their own control during the love making. if the porn industry knew of this, they would make more money off of hardcore films than ever. and with no cheap tricks either (like fake dicks or fake cum) Breaker DNA is hereditary and is pretty immense too. although there's a chance that their offspring won't inherit anything Abilities they have various abilities, whether it be from fighting or other talents like music. there's another reason for their name: Breaker Magic. it's, typically, an artificial magic, but their magic is completely innate. no one else is capable of this. all their abilities are innate, meaning they're natural so they can't be removed by artificial means. Null Magic, however, bypasses this *Breaker Magic (it's basically anti-armor. the fist of a breaker can break through any and every kind of defense imaginable and possible. the only exception to the rule is Barripel, which isn't really a wall but more of a reflector) *Enhanced Physical Qualities (everything; Strength, Speed, and Reflexes, are always high. some more than others. not everyone gets insane reflexes, though) *Forces of Nature: 4 Elements (Breakers usually have the elements. if they do get them, then it typically starts with 2 of them, with 1 being less powerful than the other. not all Breakers can wield an element) *Godly Charisma (this is rare, but possible) *being incredibly talented with various things (ex. cooking, music, building, art, dancing, walking with your fingers, etc.) History they aren't a race and they aren't a clan, but they are special humans ... Known Breakers *will not be put since the story hasn't gone this far yet. although some hints may be painfully obvious Trivia *Breaker, who shares the same name as this class, is, ironically, not a Breaker **but his physical abilities are all similar to Breakers, due to the fact that they're unbelievable